Teach Me
by ete107
Summary: Leonardo comes across Donatello preparing for yet another doomed attempt at impressing April. However, the genius turtle is stuck fumbling around, unable to master the skill. Leo, the ever helpful and supportive big brother he is, takes the opportunity to help Donnie and teach him how to slow dance, for Don's and April's sake. Not for Leo's own selfish need to be near him. -Leo/Don


A/N: I wrote this probably about a year ago, so it makes more sense if this is happening about half way through season one, before they rescue April's father and way before he turns into a mutant or Casey shows up.

Summary: Leonardo comes across Donatello preparing for yet another doomed attempt to impress April. However, the genius turtle is stuck fumbling around, unable to learn on his own how to master the skill. Leo, the ever helpful and supportive big brother he is takes the opportunity to help Donnie and teach him how to slow dance, for Don's and April's sake of course. Not for Leo's own selfish desire to have an excuse to be so close to the object of his (somewhat) suppressed affections. Nope, just a simple little lesson because honestly, how often does _he_ get to teach _Donatello_ anything?

Warning: Contains turtlecest! (Leo/Don)

Enjoy

* * *

Teach Me

Leonardo journeyed through the lair, his destination being Splinters room. He intended on joining his sensei in his meditation that evening seeing how Leo couldn't bring himself to concentrate solely on the activity lately.

Leo entered the dojo, continuing on his way to his master's room, but paused in the doorway upon seeing his brother. Leo watched as Donatello moved about the otherwise vacant room, eyes closed and arms held in mid air. An amused smirk spread over the leaders face as he leaned against the wall, deciding to enjoy the show. The longer Leo studied his brother's clumsy movement, the harder it became to successfully restrain his laughter. The genius turtle was stepping and spinning in circles, humming quietly to himself as he continued to trip over his own feet with every movement. Leo saw a crease form in the space slightly above and between his brother's eyes as his motions falter once again, making yet another mistake in whatever it was that he had been doing. This time, however, Donnie had managed to get his legs entangled together, resulting in the turtle tumbling to the floor.

Unable to fight it back any longer, Leo finally released his laughter, surprising his brother in the process. Donatello quickly picked himself up from the floor and leaped across the room to door. He hastily peeked out, looked both ways to be sure neither of his other brothers had seen his embarrassing blunder, before slamming the sliding door shut and rounding on his still laughing brother.

Don crossed his arms over his chest and stared skeptically down at his brother, waiting for the pearls of laughter to cease. When the his brother's mocking voice finally died down, Donnie raised an eye ridge questioningly. "Finished?"

Leo nodded, still smiling and clutching his stomach as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"It wasn't _that_ funny," Donnie said as he stalked back over to where he had been moments ago, leaving his brother behind.

"Sorry, Donnie. But actually it was pretty hilarious," Leo crossed the room to join his brother. "What were you doing anyways?"

"Practicing," The taller turtle said simply.

"Practicing what?" Leonardo replied jokingly. "Because it sure wasn't ninjutsu. Are you learning some new, crazy battle technique or something?"

Donatello huffed. "If you _must_ know, I was trying to teach myself how to dance."

"Dance?" Leo recalled his brother's slow movements and the softly melody he had been humming to himself. He also thought of the faster rhythms that Michelangelo often listened to while break dancing. Don obviously wasn't trying to mimic those harsh movements, his goal had been to come across in a much more slow and gentle way. "What type of dancing?"

"Slow dancing." The purple banded turtle's voice had come out carrying unmistakable waves of embarrassment along with it. One glance at the turtle's lightly red tinted face confirmed it.

Leo smirked at the look on his brother's face. "And you wanna know how to slow dance because...?"

The red spread across Don's face darkened. "I uh... Well, you see... I'm sort of spending time with April tonight and..."

Leo's earlier smirk quickly transformed into a frown. He should had known. Of _course_ this was for April. Everything Donnie did anymore could always be connected back to her in some way, shape, or form. However, he didn't understand one thing.

"Wait, you've got a date with April?"

Donnie quickly shook his head. "No, no, no. It's not a date _per se_. You see, the relatives that she's been staying with are going out for the evening. So, she agreed to allow me to visit so that we can hang out. However, I've got it all planed out. First, I intend to cook her a romantic candle light dinner before wooing her with all my other gentlemanly qualities, the fine art of slow dancing being one of them. I've been doing research on teenage girls, and I believe that April may be the type who is into chivalry. If that is the case, I already have so many things going my way. After all, it was I who saved her that very first night from the Kraang and..."

Leo began to zone out, still giving Donnie his full attention, but just not listening to the words having anything to do with April or his brother's adoration for the girl. Leonardo hated when his brother seemed to believe that he had to change or act differently just to impress April. As far as Leo was concerned, Don was absolutely perfect, perhaps surpassing even that title, and if April couldn't realize that for herself, too bad. That's her loss. She didn't deserve Donatello in the first place, in Leo's opinion.

Another thing he couldn't stand was the way she had stolen all of the genius' attention and focus. Ever since the tallest turtle had set his beautiful, deep brown (with just a touch of crimson) eyes on the red head, he had been tripping over himself in attempt to win her over anyway he could imagine. Which, by the way, Leo found completely unfair.

Considering it had been Leo who had strived nonstop for years to get so much as a glance his way, it wasn't fair that some girl could just come along and steel away what attention he had managed to gain from his brother. Years and years of dedication to being the best fighter so that's he may be noticed during training sessions. All the times he had spent assisting, planing, and working with the genius and his projects, hoping to provide himself the position as 'favorite brother'. Each and every time he had comforted, reassured, or protected him, as a child up until now to prove that Don could always rely on him, that he'd always be there no matter what. Everything, taken away by the sight of some girl walking down the street beside her father one night. That small incident lead to the destruction of years upon years of work, work that could provide some hope that Leo could someday make Donatello his.

It's not that he didn't like April. He just wished that Don wouldn't spend every waking minute obsessing over her, or any time at all for that matter. He also wasn't very fond of the way his brother's face would flush as the slightest mention of her. In fact, he hated that he _couldn't_ bring himself to dislike the girl. She had accepted them and trusted them. Not many humans would do the same. Not to mention that she was about the only remotely useful ally they had.

Leonardo let out an inaudible sigh. He let the sound of Donatello's voice weave through his mind like he often did when he didn't understand a word of what the braniac was talking about. It was strange how something as simple as his own brother's voice could calm him so much without actually conveying any message.

Suddenly, the katana wielding turtle was struck with an idea. Leo grinned to himself, it would give them some sibling bonding, and besides, there was no way he was going to give up on Donnie so easily just because a little competition presented itself. He never was one known for giving up without a fight.

Leo allowed himself to tune back into his brother's rant. "... and now I can't believe that I can't master something as simple as a slow dance! I mean, years of intense ninjutsu training and workouts: not problem! But as soon as you break out the soft music-"

"Don." Leo said, trying to cut in on his brother's babbling.

"-and slow down the steps, you'd better watch out-"

"Donnie..." Leo was continued to be spoken over.

"-because Donatello's about to ruin-"

"_Don._" Ignored.

"-the whole moment with his big, clumsy feet and-"

"Donnie!" Leo shouted, finally receiving his brother's attention.

"Oh sorry, Leo," Donatello apologized. "It's just that, I have to be prepared for every possible sanario. I can't afford to screw anything up with April."

Leo smiled softly. "It's alright, Don." There was a brief pause before Leo spoke again. "So, you want to learn how to dance?"

"Well, yeah. I mean it'd diffidently be useful if given the event that April has a stereo and we-" Donnie cut himself off before he could ramble on any further, seeing the slightly annoyed look on Leo's face. He sighed, still embarrassed that he had been caught in the act, and answered Leo's question. "Yes, I do. But please don't tell Raph or Mikey. They'd probably never let me live it down, especially Mikey. I'd never hear the end of it."

Leo chuckled, knowing full well that Donatello was right about that. He placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, suppressing the urge to retract when he felt the familiar tingling sensation across his skin at the simple touch. "Don't worry about it. I won't tell them, but..." he hesitated for a moment, unsure if it was a wise decision to make his next offer, but deciding to as he saw a spark of interest in his brother's eyes. "Well, I could always teach you. You know, how to slow dance I mean. It's actually pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

His brother looked back at him, both eagerness and confusion displaying in his eyes. "You know how to slow dance? How'd you learn? Who taught you?"

Leo shrugged. "There was a Space Heroes episode where the Co-captain's sister got married. It was a special two part type of thing and the first episode was basically a whole bunch of people dancing at the wedding, it wasn't until near the end and the following episode where all the action finally happened. Plus I've seen that episode only five times maybe, and it was boring so I decided to study the way they danced and picked up on it quickly once I tried myself."

It was obvious the genius brother was trying to hold back his laughter, a mental display of their leader elegantly dancing around the lair playing in his mind.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Donatello. I learned how to do it no problem, while you're in here stumbling around by yourself." Leo said, growing agitated by his brother's mocking, muffled laughs.

The purple banded turtle nodded his head, taking in deep breaths to calm himself and prevent the giggles from spilling over his lips. "Your absolutely right, Leo. It's just that..." Don fought back another wave of laughter, "I never would of pegged you as the ballroom dancing type."

"Which is why you won't be telling anyone about that," Leo said. "I mean, what kind of fearless leader is known for his dancing skills? Anyways, do you wanna learn or not?"

Donatello nodded his head once again. "Of course! Can you teach me?"

"Only if you wipe that smirk off your face this instant," Leo said, in a mock authoritative tone.

The taller turtle's face quickly cleared of all signs of amusement, but not before throwing a sarcastic remark at his brother. "_Hai, sensei._"

Leo grinned at his brother's response. "It's not too late for me to change my mind, considering my pupil doesn't seem to be taking this seriously."

Brown eyes rolled. "Just teach me already, would you?"

The shorter turtle laughed. "Alright, alright." He stepping in front of Donatello before he began instructing his brother on the basics. "Well, whoever is supposed to lead, which I suppose would be you since April's a girl, places their right hand on their partner's waist while holding their left hand with their partner's right at about shoulder height I guess. April would they rest her left hand on your right shoulder.

"As far as the steps go, it's pretty simple. First, you start with your left foot and take a slight step around her side before taking a step backwards with you right foot. Then you'll take another step back with you left foot, shift you weight from the left back to the right again and begin the whole process over by taking another step slightly to the side of her with your left foot."

Leo watched as Donatello processed his words inside his head for a moment, trying to get a mental grasp on it first. Finally the genius nodded, more to himself than to his brother. "Okay, I think I've got it." With that, he pulled a small remote from his belt, pointed it at the other side of the room where the stereo that Leo hadn't noticed until now was located, and pressed a button, filling the room with a soft rhythm.

"Uh, what is this, Don?" Leo asked, listening to select clumps of lyrics that haunted him as they passed through his mind. _Too long, too late...Just one chance._

"Oh this?" Don gestured to the stereo. "It's just a small play list I put together in preparation for teaching myself to be able to move with more gentle tunes."

"Oh, okay." Leo said before taking a step towards his brother. The song wasn't one he would had chosen, the lyrics seemed to enjoy echoing through his head as they played, reaching him on a much deeper level than necessary.

He gulped audibly when he felt the sudden contact of Donatello's hand placed at his waist, and tried to beat down the blush that threatened to take over his face as he clasped his own hand in his brother's before resting his left onto the strong shoulder. Donatello hesitated a moment before slowly moving his left foot first as he brother had earlier informed him was the proper prodcesure. He smiled wide, proud to have successfully accomplished a single step, and Leo felt his heart flutter. Why did he insist on doing this to himself? Leo knew his own feelings would never be returned.

The taller turtle then proceded to stepping back with his right foot, the left following soon after as he lead Leo. However, Don moved a bit to quickly in the next step, his foot falling hard onto Leo's as he tried to keep his balance. The blue banded turtle winced and Don immediately apologized to which Leo assured him it was alright, this was his first time after all. But what Leo didn't tell his brother was that it wasn't his foot that pained him, it was the cursed lyrics as the corus of the song flowed out. The seemed to be written to diliberatly stab and prod at his heart strings and his cowardice for not being able to admit his feelings.

As they continued, Leo ignored the abuse to his feet, ankles, and even shins as Donatello repeatedly tripped even with Leo trying to hold him steady as he followed through with the motions, but he also allowed himself to listen to the words of the song as certain phrases jumped out at him. _...Cause with you, I'd withstand, All of hell to hold your hand... I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up._ Leo wanted to laugh at the last group of words. Well they sure weren't for him, he only wished he had the guts to go after what he wanted and never let go.

Don took yet another wrong step and this time, not paying attention, Leo tripped over his brother's leg and fell to the ground, only catching himself at the last moment. Leo picked himself up, hushing his brother's apologies before purposing another idea. "Don, It's not your fault that you keep messing up, you just need to be confident. I should have made sure you understood the steps to begin with instead of letting you go right away. Here, I'll take the lead and show you how it's done."

Donatello having a good couple inches on Leo made the positioning a little odd at first, but once he wrapped his arm around his brother's waist, pulling him close so that the space between their plastrons was so thin a tread of hair would have difficulty wiggling its way in, it was much more comfortable. Leo turned his eyes to meet Donnie's as he swept him away swiftly, but easily to the beat of the music as the bridge of the song built up. _But you know, you know, you know... I wanted, I wanted you to stay._ Blue eyes caught the brown orbs in an intensity that Don couldn't bring himself to look away. _Cause I needed, I need to hear you say..._ Leo just stared into his brother's eyes as they stepped and swayed together much easier now, but too afraid to say anything or make a wrong move, just hope and pray that maybe, on some level, the words of the song would get across the message that he couldn't bring himself to say. _I love you, I have loved you all along._ He tightened his his grip on Don bringing the tarripin ever so slightly closer and tried to lose himself in the moment. It was a rare and precious gift for him to be able to have such a moment with Donnie. _Hold on to me, never let me go..._

As the song ended, Leo released his brother from his grasp as took as step back. He smiled, satisfied with the look of astonishment that was unmistakable on his brother's face. "And that's how it's done," His tone was proud, and it ripped Don out of what appeared to be deep thought. Maybe he could still win him yet. "So are you gonna take your try at leading again or what?"

"Huh?" Donnie shook his head to clear his thought and Leo couldn't help but wounder what had been occupying his mind so fully. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, Leo. It's just that... you're actually a really good dancer, better than I anticipated."

The leader felt a blush tint his cheeks at the complement, but quickly refocused when his taller brother approached him and held him the same way he had been holding Don himself seconds ago. Leo was impressed at how well Donatello was moving with the rhythm of the new song that he hadn't even realized began until now. _Everything I do, I do it for you..._ He felt a shiver travel up his spine, these songs were starting to creep him out now, it wasn't right how they could read his mind.

Leonardo let himself focus on his brother alone as they moved in perfect sync with the melody. It was strange how much the taller turtle had progressed, he still stumbled a bit, but he wasn't stepping on Leo any longer. Nor was he making his partner tip over him. But then again, Donatello always had been a fast learner, so he shouldn't have been so surprised. He smiled at the soft look in his brother's eyes, the gentle way they seemed to be looking over him. It wasn't fair, Donnie was making him feel like the younger sibling when in reality he was supposed to be the big brother, looking after the little genius like he used when they were children. He allowed himself to lean into Don's hold, pretending for a moment that his feelings were returned. It was a nice feeling. He closed his eyes, taking in Don's sweet sent and the soft rocking motions as their steps slowed and the music began to die down. When they came to a complete stop, Leo lifted his head just enough to look into Donatello's eyes again.

Everything about that moment felt like a dream to Leonardo. The way he held Don in his arms while being held himself. How the trusting, brown eyes still seemed to be searching his own. The overpowering sent all too eminent to him at their proximity. He swore he could even hear the pounding of the purple clad turtle's heart, trying to match it to his own. All his sences were filled with Donatello, all but one. Leo moved on instinct, letting his face inch closer to Donnie's, slowly enough that neither was certain if he was moving at all. Finally, he could feel Don's breath on his lips, and as he dared to close his eyes, to close the gap, he heard a quiet clearing of the throat. Leo's eyes widened as he took a step back, taking to obvious hint from Donatello as the genius turtle began to let out an awkward cough and flushed a deep shade of scarlet.

Leo wanted to kick himself. Embarrassment couldn't even begin to describe how he felt at the moment. Way to keep a secret all the feeling he kept bottled up inside for years. He sighed as looked to his brother who was turning off the stereo. He was just happy that it ended before he kissed his brother. He wouldn't of been able to face his brother again without feeling utterly guilty and shameful.

Donatello was a smart turtle, a very smart turtle, and if by some merical he hadn't known about Leo's feelings before, well there was little doubt about it now. Leo sighed again, he just hoped that Don wouldn't be creeped out of disgusted by him. He didn't think he could survive if things changed for the worse between them all because be allowed himself to get caught in a moment that wasn't really there to begin with.

Suddenly, another tune rings throughout the room. It's familiar to Leo this time and it's all too clear who it's from, even before Donatello excitedly yanks his T-phone from his belt to answer it.

"Hey, April," Donnie says, phone pressed to his ear and Leo is at least glad that he only greeted her _once_ this time. And that he didn't sound like a tool while doing it.

Not waiting for the conversation to be over, Leo saw his chance to slip away to save himself from another awkward situation and wasn't about to let it go to waste. However, as he reached the sliding doors Donnie called out to him.

"Leo, wait." The purple banded turtle quickly approached him, blinding smile plastered across his face. Without warning, Donnie swiftly enveloped Leo in a fierce hug, but then pulled away too quickly for Leo to properly appreciate his brother's gratitude, or the warmth of the taller turtle against him.

Don stepped around him and slid the door open with one hand while his phone was still grasped in the other. Looking over his shoulder, Donnie pierced Leo with that breathtaking gaze again.

"I should really get going before I'm late, but thanks, Leo. For teaching me, it means a lot." Donatello smiled at his brother for another minute before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Leo watched the spot his brother had dissapeared from for a while. Many emotions rushed through him, but the most dominate one being happiness. Even though the turtle he loved was leaving to be with the girl he had a crush on for months, at least that turtle didn't hate him. In fact, he seemed grateful for the lesson and not fazed at all by the fact that his own brother had almost tried to kiss him. That was another thing, Leo was glad to know that he shouldn't give up, for all he knew he could still win his brother's affections yet.

With that in mind, Leo left the room, all earlier plans of meditating with Splinter forgotten. Instead, he planned to invent more ways to become closer to his brother. As well as, listing all the things he had going his way for Donnie that April didn't, such as the fact that the two brothers had history together, or that April didn't live with him so she doesn't know every tiny detail about his mind, spirit, and body like Leo did. Yeah, Leo decided with new optimism, he had much more going for him, he'd win Donatello yet.

* * *

- The two songs mentioned were 'Far Away' by Nickelback, and (if it wasn't obvious enough) a small blurb of 'Everything I Do' by Bryan Adams.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, nor do I own either of the two songs mentioned in this story!

Reviews are VERY much appreciated!


End file.
